


I Studied... For THIS?!

by kennagirl



Series: Candy Cane! [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inspired by Dreams, Standardized Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody likes midterms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Studied... For THIS?!

I was up all bloody night studying for this stupid Transfiguration test. It's the last test for us third-years before Christmas break, so I NEED to do well on it. But Transfiguration has to be one of the most boring subjects ever invented and McGonagall never does anything remotely interesting. I put my head down on my desk for a short nap before the test. Like I said I was up ALL…BLOODY…NIGHT.

"Students?"

So much for my nap.

"I would like to announce to you that the exam has been cancelled."

For a split second, I was absolutely furious. I worked hard studying for this test! I slaved away over notes and practically inhaled coffee after coffee! My hand was still twitchy from all the caffeine!

Then I remembered that, even with all my studying, there was no way I could pass this test, and I was just as ecstatic as everyone else (with the possible exception of Hermione Granger).

Before anyone else could stop us, we ran out to the courtyard for a snowball fight, only to find it sunny and warm with the statues holding water hoses. I didn't exactly want to get wet and some students were beginning to detach the hoses and spray each other with them, so I ran around looking for shelter. Harry, Ron, and Hermione lifted up the edge of a blanket they were hiding under at the fringe of the courtyard and called me over, so I join them in their odd little makeshift tent that has wedge-shaped pillows we can lay on. Neville lifted the edge and squirted a hose under the blanket, causing a ricochet off the ground. Something clicked in my head and I realized the hoses weren't spraying water. It was lemonade!

And I hate lemonade.

So I put my arm out to stop the stream. Bad idea, because now the armpit of my school shirt was splattered with lemonade made from mud. I mean mud made from lemonade. I was about to ask Hermione to help me clean up since that's an awkward angle to point my wand at, when I saw she wasn't there.

And neither were Harry and Ron.

Weird.

But Neville dropped the hose and wandered away, so I chanced the glanced outside. It looked kinda like my backyard now instead of the courtyard, but I didn't think anything of it until I saw Neville and Draco go through my back door into my house.

Wait. What?

Okay, so now I was in my backward. Not real sure how I got here. Don't really care. I was over where there used to be a sandbox I played in when I was little, but it's gone now. I ambled over to the glass back door and saw my reflection because the curtain was pulled.

I looked like crap.

My hair had gotten a little wet and then dried so it frizzed horribly. My clothes were wrinkled and covered in mud. What wasn't muddy is wet from lemonade and clinging to my body in way that most guys would love to see and would make my mother blush. But since it was apparently my house, some of my clean clothes must be inside.

I hoped.

I also hoped the back door was unlocked because I had lost my wand.

I turned the knob and it stuck. I turned it back and twisted again, this time pushing my weight against the door. It gave. Someone must have half-locked it; it's a little old and temperamental, so you have to watch it to make sure it latches, otherwise burglars would consider it an annoying time-waster.

I got in and carefully shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it. I heard typing from the study, so I figured someone was on the computer. (Oh yeah, I'm a half-blood. Dad is a Muggle and Mum's a witch. Best of both worlds. E-mail and owl post.) I passed it on my way to my room and saw Draco typing. He looked different, though. Kinda like he looked back in first-year.

Then I had another realization.

Something is up.

There were no cookies on the kitchen table.

But wet clothes combined with air conditioning was making me cold. I went to my perpetually messy room (I like it like that. I can find things) and saw some clean laundry on my bed. I climbed over it to grab my cell phone that was charging in the wall. I missed my cell phone. I grabbed some clothes off my bed and went to the big bathroom. I changed and tried to fix my hair in the mirror, wondering if I should go back to school for lunch or just eat at home since I was already here.

Suddenly, my tongue curled back into my throat. I couldn't breathe! I was choking on it!

I fell to the ground, writhing, twitching. I couldn't talk. I couldn't cry for help.

Of all the things to choke to death on, it had to be my tongue. Why not chocolate?

Thank Godric. I could breathe a little. I was still gagging, but I could breathe and even talk a smidge, so I hauled myself up and went to go find Malfoy. I got to the computer room and found Mum watching Malfoy type.

I took a deep, rattling breath and cried, "Help!" Both of them turned to look at me. I tried again. "I'm choking on my tongue!"

He had the nerve to scoff at my potential death and go back to typing.

Luckily, Mum cared a bit more. She told me to lie down and then pulled out her wand to fix my tongue. Then Neville walked in with a sandwich and just stopped and stared at me.

"Miss Jones!"

What in the world…?

"Miss Jones, I'll thank you kindly to not fall asleep in my class, especially not right before an exam."

I was asleep?

It was a dream?

That means I have to take the test.

I'm screwed.


End file.
